Make You Smile
by Izzy-chan
Summary: Slash SeverusHarry Harry overhears a conversation between Snape and Dumbledore. With this new knowledge he looks at Snape in a new light. Ummm...Please read? Izzy puppy dog eyes (In progress)
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my first try at a Harry Potter fanfiction! I apologize if they seem a little out of character, if it seems choppy and if my plot is cliched. Umm....I guess that's all I have to say!  
  
WARNING: None for this chapter, but there will be Snape/Harry slash in the future  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nada, I'm just playing with the boys for a bit.  
  
Make You Smile  
By:Izzy-chan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*** (I use these a lot for a change of scene or just when I feel like it)  
  
It was Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Voldermort was still gaining power and Harry was still sneaking around after hours beneath his invisibility cloak. On this particular night, he was having trouble sleeping and decided to take a walk. He jumped when he heard Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"Out late my boy."  
  
He relaxed when he realized that the headmaster was not speaking to him, but to Professor Snape.  
  
"Is there anything you need to tell me? You look troubled."  
  
Snape didn't respond.  
  
"Is a certain green eyed Ravenclaw from the past on your mind? Harry is very like her,"  
  
At this comment Snape's head snapped up. "Lily Evans married James Potter. They're both dead." Snape's voice was hard as if to warn not to push the subject.  
  
"You loved her," Dumbledore stated.  
  
Snape turned to face the Headmaster, and unknowingly facing Harry also. His eyes were dark and full of an emotion Harry didn't understand. "Love doesn't matter. It can't change anything. Leave it alone old man." He turned on his heel and strode away.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry. "You may take off your cloak now young man." Harry did so. "Did you learn something?"  
  
"Did my mother ever date Professor Snape? Is that why no one really mentions her?"  
  
"She and Severus were friends. It was unrequited love for poor Severus. Lily Evans loved your father, your father alone." Dumbledore answered seriously, his eyes piercing Harry's soul. "If you desire knowledge of your mother, I suggest you ask." With that bit of advice Dumbledore glided away.  
  
Harry remained, thinking about what he had just overheard. He did have many questions about his mother. And now Snape was in the picture...He decided he would write Sirius and Remus a letter later.  
  
***(Next Morning)  
  
When Harry arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, he couldn't help but stare at Snape. He looked at him with new eyes. This bitter had loved his mother so deeply that he hadn't, as far as Harry could tell, tried to find love anywhere else. It also explained why Snape hated him so much, not because of the fame, not because Snape was a deatheater spy and needed to keep up a façade, not because Harry resembled James, but because Lily Evans died to save his life. He was drawn out of his pondering when he noticed that black eyes were staring back.  
  
Potter was staring over the tables to where Severus sat. He scowled back. He couldn't understand why the imbecilic runt was looking at him like that with those green eyes...Those green eyes could take Severus back in time. Many people commented on how Potter looked so much like James, but Severus couldn't help but notice the parts of him that were like Lily. Lily...She was so beautiful, so kind, even to an unlovable creature like himself. He glared again at Potter, but Weasley and Granger had captivated his attention. Severus relaxed and finished his meal.  
  
Harry was glad to see Ron and Hermione. The two were now a couple and Harry was very happy for them. He'd seen it coming for years. He was temporarily distracted by Snape sweeping out of the Great Hall, with his robes billowing dramatically behind him.  
  
"That git looks even more like a vampire today," Ron mused, also noticing Snape's exit.  
  
"Ron! You shouldn't say..."  
  
"...Such things about a teacher. Yes Hermione, sorry Hermione." Ron kissed her quickly, making her blush.  
  
Harry grinned. They were so adorable. He wondered if that was the way his mother and father acted when they were at Hogwarts. He smiled wistfully at the thought.  
  
The three jabbered pointlessly until they needed to get to class. They had double potions with Slytherin today. Harry felt even more anxious than usual about facing Snape. He couldn't help but feel weird with the knowledge that Snape loved, and still loved his mother.  
  
As Harry entered the classroom, he could tell that Snape was feeling even more malicious than usual. His face was twisted in it's usual sadistic sneer. On closer inspection, Harry could see that all was not well with Snape. Deep in those dark eyes looked strained and tired. It made Harry wonder if Snape had stayed up all night too.  
  
Severus glowered as Gryffindor and Slytherin entered. He loathed this class. Reasons: #1 Neville Longbottom, enough said #2 Miss Know-it-all Granger #3 Red-headed-hot tempered Weasley, and the main reason #4 Harry Potter, the-boy-who-annoyed-the-hell-out-of-him. He scowled as they worked on their potions. Granger was assigned to work with Longbottom so there would be no exploding cauldrons today.  
  
Weasley and Potter were working together. Severus couldn't stop himself from staring at Potter. He hadn't had any sleep in weeks. For some unknown reasons his thoughts had been filled with Lily Evans's green eyes.  
  
Harry could feel Snape's eyes burning into him during potions, as if challenging him to make a mistake. The close scrutiny was making him jittery and nervous. He almost groaned aloud as a phial he was holding slid from his hands and spilled onto the floor.   
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor and detention Potter," Snape snarled.  
  
After class, Snape assigned his detention. It was to be after dinner in the potions classroom, scrubbing cauldrons and the floor by hand.  
  
***(Dinner)  
  
Harry groaned, "Snape is such a bastard."  
  
"I can't believe he gave you detention!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry and Ron gaped at her. It wasn't often that she admitted a teacher was wrong.  
  
"What? It really was uncalled for this time." She replied. "Actually, he's been acting oddly lately. I wonder if something is wrong."  
  
Ron snorted "Yeah, he needs to get laid."  
  
Harry glanced at the man in question. Snape was looking at him again. He glared that glare reserved just for Harry and looked away. Harry's gaze lingered. He wondered if he really did remind Snape of Lily.  
  
***(Harry's detention)  
  
Dinner seemed to go by much quicker than usual. Harry was rushing to get to the potions classroom. He couldn't be late or he'd feel the wrath of one angry Snape. When he entered, Snape was at his desk grading papers.  
  
"You're late." Snape didn't even look up from the essays. "The cauldrons are in the corner."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry rolled his eyes and began to scrub cauldrons with a fury. He figured if he finished early then Snape would let him leave. He really wished he could be in the Gryffindor common room at the moment. He felt kind of uncomfortable in Snape's presence. He shook of his worries and concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
Severus looked up stealthily to check on Potter. He was intent on scrubbing, his lower lip caught between his teeth. The expression of intense concentration was so like Lily it made his heart ache. Potter released his lip, leaving it looking full and unbelievably pouty. Severus felt an unexpected warmth travel over his body, centering in his lower belly. The boy looked so desirable, those eyes half-lidded as he looked down...He had an urge to grab the boy, kiss him hard and deep, to touch him in ways a teacher should never touch a student. He froze as he realized what he had just thought.  
  
"Potter, you may go now," Snape's slightly husky voice broke the silence.  
  
"But..." Harry was confused. "I didn't finish..."  
  
"Just leave Potter!" Snape snapped. His eyes were focused on his desk.  
  
Severus couldn't look up. He knew that if he did, he'd do something he'd regret.  
  
***  
  
Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't understand why Snape didn't have him finish the detention. It was very odd.  
  
"You're back early," Dean remarked. Seamus was sitting on his lap as usual (I love these two!)  
  
"Snape said I could leave," Harry replied.  
  
Ron was shocked. "He did?"  
  
"Yeah. It was weird."  
  
Seamus grinned mischievously. "I think Snape has a crush on Harry."  
  
"What?" Harry squeaked.  
  
At the same time Ron gasped "Gross!"  
  
"Why do you think that?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well..." Seamus paused for effect. "Snape ALWAYS stares at Harry and gives him detention for the stupidest reasons."  
  
"If he liked Harry, why would he treat Harry so badly?" Dean asked.  
  
"Oh, he knows he doesn't have a chance so he expresses his sexual frustration by being a total prat!" Seamus giggled.  
  
"Ewww! Sexual frustration and Snape in the same sentence makes me want to barf!" Ron made a face.  
  
They all laughed. Then Seamus challenged Ron to a chess match so the attention was diverted away from Harry.  
  
Seamus's comments, even in jest, made Harry wonder. Did he remind Snape enough of his mother for Snape's affection to be transferred to him. Harry shook his head. That wouldn't make sense. If Snape was attracted to Harry he wouldn't give him detentions to be close to him, he'd most likely push him away like he did tonight...Harry's eyes widened at the thought. That would explain why Snape didn't have him finish the detention and why he wouldn't look at him. Oh wow, this was too weird. Harry needed to take a break from his thoughts so he went to his room and tried to sleep.  
  
***(Snape)  
  
It was past midnight and Severus Snape could not sleep. He ventured out into the garden, nursing a glass of scotch. That detention...he couldn't understand what had come over him. Yes, he noticed the boy's resemblance to Lily and always thought of her. He'd never been aroused by the boy before. He squeezed his eyes shut. He felt dirty, like a greasy old pedophile. The boy was so young and innocent. Severus had never had any feelings for a student before. He thought he had complete control over himself. Alarmed, he realized that this thing with Potter was something he could not control.  
  
***(TBC)  
  
Well, Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! And if you have any comments that will help me improve, they are much appreciated! Please Review!  
  
~Izzy-chan~ 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I haven't worked on this in a long time. My muse died. Then I re- read the first chapter and decided it sucked. But now I'm back to try to resuscitate it!  
  
WARNING: Not much for this chapter.  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Harry couldn't help looking for Snape in the Great Hall. He had been up the whole night, thinking of Snape's actions, what he knew about him, and what Seamus had speculated, even jokingly, about him. He didn't understand his sudden thirst for knowledge about the man, but had a need to know everything. He needed to understand why Snape acted the way he did.  
  
Before breakfast, Harry had jotted down a quick note to Remus. He figured Remus was the best person to ask about his mother and about Snape. He was antsy for a reply and couldn't seem to sit still.  
  
He told his friends that he was going for a quick ride around the Quidditch pitch before class.  
  
Severus entered as Harry was leaving.  
  
He avoided looking at the boy. He could feel Potter's eyes staring at him with curiosity. Severus had to admit that the boy had grown up into an attractive specimen. He had spent all night thinking of him, of that messy tangle weed hair falling into those pretty green eyes. Thinking of his eyes led to thinking of his mouth and thinking of his mouth led to...  
  
Suddenly losing his appetite for food, Severus cursed himself for being a dirty old fool before turning on his heel and retreating to the dungeons.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Harry was almost as clumsy as Neville in potions that day. He kept adding the wrong ammounts of ingredients at the wrong time. The potion was a disaster, earning Gryffindor minus twenty points and Harry a detention with Snape.  
  
Seamus eyed Harry when the verdict was handed out, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Harry felt a sense of foreboding as he entered the potion's classroom for his detention.  
  
Snape looked up from grading papers to say, "You will be redoing the potion from today's class."  
  
Severus was annoyed. Dumbledore had approached him and told him that if Potter made any potion incorrectly, then he was to redo it in detention with extra help. Potter's potion grades were horrific, but so were many other students'. It angered Severus that the Headmaster always gave Potter such blatant special treatment. This time it put Severus in direct contact with the boy and he hated it!  
  
Harry silently gathered and measured the ingredients. He stealthily glanced at Snape. The man wasn't even looking at him, grading essay's with a frown on his face. Harry felt calmer with the knowledge that Snape wasn't watching his every move and went back to work.  
  
"Professor, I'm finished." Harry nervously fisted his hands. He hoped that his potion met with Snape's approval so he could leave.  
  
Severus checked it. "Better," he commented gruffly as he dismissed the boy.  
  
Harry headed back to the dorm. Snape's comment was the closest thing he had gotten to a compliment from the man in the six years he'd been at Hogwarts. The man seemed so unhuman at times. It made Harry want to hit him, do anything, just to get a reaction from him.  
  
When he entered his room, he saw that Hedwig had returned with a letter.  
  
"Hey girl," he patted her and gave her some food and water.  
  
Eagerly, he tore open the letter and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Your mother was the sweetest woman you could ever meet. Stubborn and sassy, the longest red hair and the biggest temper I've ever experienced. She was kind to everyone, even Snape. They became friends during one of her and James's famous rows.  
  
Severus loved Lily more than anything. She made him smile, a real smile if you can believe that. I haven't seen him smile like that since she married your father.  
  
There was more, but Harry was too moved to read it. He started to feel a bit of pity for Snape. It was admirable how deeply Snape loved. It made Harry wish that someone would love him like that someday.  
  
(Next day)  
  
Harry butchered his potion in class again.  
  
Snape gave him a dark look.  
  
"Detention Potter."  
  
Severus was starting to wonder if the boy messed up on purpose just to annoy him. But Potter did look sincerely embarrassed by his mistakes.  
  
The boy had been giving him this undecipherable look the entire day. It was starting to unnerve Severus more than anything, which wasn't an easy feat. It was if the boy had known something he hadn't before.  
  
"Ummm...Professor?" A first year Ravenclaw attempted to get his attention.  
  
He snapped back into focus. "Ten points from Ravenclaw," he declared causing the class to fall dead silent and not move a muscle, as if it would anger him.  
  
Severus smirked and went on with his lecture.

The detention seemed to come too soon for Harry. Down in the dungeons, Snape was waiting, correcting papers as usual.  
  
"Potter, remake today's potion."  
  
"Why do you call me Potter all the time?" Harry found the courage to ask.  
  
Snape looked up at him.  
  
"Don't take it so personally Potter. Do I call any of my students by their first names?"  
  
"I thought maybe it was because you wanted to associate me with my father instead of my mother," Harry blurted out.  
  
Snape stiffened, like an animal ready to spring into an attack mode.  
  
"Don't speak of things you know nothing about!" He stalked closer to Harry until he stood a mere breath away.  
  
Harry bit his lip nervously. Snape's eyes were dark and shining with an old anger.  
  
Severus's attention was brought to Potter's mouth. The boy was biting it again, causing it to become a rosy hue. It was starting to distract Severus from his intended lecture.  
  
"Merlin, stop that Potter!"  
  
They couldn't say who was more shocked by that declaration.  
  
"Ummmm...Sir?"  
  
"Work on your potion Potter," Snape muttered as he returned behind his desk.  
  
Harry did as he was told, mostly confused about that conversation. His mind drifted as he stirred the mixture.  
  
Severus noticed a peculiar smell in the air, something that wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
"Stupid boy! You're stirring counter clockwise when it should be stirred clockwise!"  
  
Harry tried to reverse it, but it was too late.  
  
The last thing he remembered was Snape's body covering his, protecting him as the potion exploded.  
  
(TBC)  
  
I know this was kinda' choppy and parts kinda' cut out. I'll try to fix that next time. Any advice is welcome so please tell me what you think!  
  
Izzy-chan


End file.
